mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zorch
|code = SPE8DD8MON}} Zorch is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Zorch is thought to be the most rude, annoying, and wild Mixel, and the people that think that are right. Zorch is very annoying and crazy, often pranking Mixels and even his own brothers to make fun of them. He often makes fun of the Cragsters. Zorch isn't very caring and is nowhere near helpful, although he might help out just his brothers when they need it. Physical Appearance Zorch is mostly dark red. He has a small head with a well-defined lip with three teeth sticking upward from it. He has two large eyes on either side of his head, with two thick disembodied eyebrows floating off of them. He has a tapering red neck line that connects to a widening dark red body. He has slender red arms with red pincer hands. His legs are long and red with light grey cuffs on his ankles, and light red feet with a dark red rectangle decorating each. His back is red and has jet boosters that are often shooting out bursts of flames. Ability The back of his body has jet boosters, which can give him incredible speed. Biography Early life Little is known about Zorch's early life. However, at some point, he managed to gain a love of pranking and secured a job as a mailman. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He managed to prank Vulk by spanking him with a towel and cause him to spin out. When he saw Seismo struggling to get a Coconapple from a tree, he suggested they Mix to get it. Even though Seismo was afraid and unwilling, he still did it, creating the Seismo & Zorch Mix. He went out of control, knocking over the other Cragsters and causing an explosion in Flain's lava hot tub. As Seismo voiced his disdain towards him, the Coconapple fell from the tree, knocking him out, and Zorch ate it for himself. ("Coconapple") He was part of a fight for the last Cookironi and managed to retrieve it from Krader, only to lose it to Shuff. He and the other Infernites Maxed to fight against the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max for it. In his dizziness, he accidentally lands on the Cookironi, breaking it. When everyone sees a Nixel with a whole box to himself, they all give chase. He Maxes with Flain and Vulk to help unclog the lava shower's pipes. ("Hot Lava Shower") On one of his delivery routes, he had a Teddy Butterfly to deliver to Shuff, but purposely kept missing him. Eventually, he gets bowled over by the Cragsters Max and gives it to him in the end. ("Mailman") He intially refused to play Rockball, but later joined in, Mixing with Shuff to play in the newly-created game Mixelball. ("Rockball") He was an attendant to Balk's birthday party, and managed to be the last one in the elevator, taunting Lunk for his misfortune. ("Elevator") Further adventures He was an attendant at the annual Mix Festival, and managed to get Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, though the effects were later reversed. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Memorable Quotes * "Hehe! Coconapple." - ''Zorch, Coconapple * ''"These cookironis are crazy awesome!" -'' Zorch, Cookironi * ''"Package for Shuff!" - Zorch, Mailman * "Haha! Too slow, Lunk-a-dunk!" ''Zorch, Elevator * ''"Hey man, what you ups to?"- Zorch, Coconapple Set Information Zorch was released as one of the Series 1 Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41502 and contains 45 pieces. In-Booklet code Zorch's code in Calling All Mixels is SPE8DD8MON, which is SpeedDemon when decoded. Trivia *He is a postman due to his incredible speed. *He is the most mischevious Mixel. *He is the fastest Mixel. *Zorch's name is a combination of the words "zoom" and "torch" or "scorch". It can also be from the computer term "zorch", which has one definition as "To travel with velocity approaching lightspeed.".http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/zorch **His name may also have been an inspiration from Rob Sorcher, one of the show's executive producers. *He and Zaptor are the only Series 1 Mixels that did not appear in Murp. *In the LEGO model, he has one of the least amount of pieces out of all the Mixels so far, along with Globert. Due to this, he also has the least amount of pieces of the Infernites. *Zorch has a very irritating, long, high pitched laugh, which probably contributes to the fact of others getting annoyed by his antics. *He is the tallest of the Infernites. *He uses his punches in Calling All Mixels. *Zorch's jets are often mistaken as coming out of his rear, when it actually comes out of his lower back. *He loves pulling pranks on the Cragsters because he thinks they aren't smart and can't catch up to him. This is likely the reason why the Cragsters hate him. *He, Krader, Burnard and Chilbo are the only Mixels to have eyebrows. Zorch's are the most prominent of them. *He is the only Infernite that is mostly dark red in color. *Zorch was originally going to have a lighter red body, dark red arms, different feet, and a different pose in his artwork. *In Calling All Mixels, he, Mesmo, and Flurr are the only Mixels to have two Mixes. *He represents September in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar and January in the Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar with the rest of 2014 Infernites members. *He is the only 2014 Infernite without any cartoon Murps. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Coconapple *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower (cameo) *Mailman *Rockball *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixels Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shirts Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Infernites Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Least pieces Mixels Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Fire Category:Speed Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:High-pitched voices Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Three teeth Category:Underbite Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Annoying Characters Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Fiery Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels